Tristan et Iseut
by Shade Dreams
Summary: Réponse au défi de Pizza77 pour les Prompts de Poudlard. Hermione après sa rupture avec Ron décide de s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre pour sorcier. DRAMIONE
_**Bonjour à toi.**_

 _ **Me revoilà après plus d'un an d'absence. Ayant eu beaucoup de chose à faire et quelques problèmes je n'ai pas réussi à écrire une ligne.**_

 _ **Je vous propose un Dramione écrit pour les Prompts de Poudlard ( leur page Facebook est juste super, et c'est une équipe adorable.) Donc voici ma réponse à un Défi.**_

 _ **Je vous mets le défi en entier à la fin de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et à bientôt 3**_

* * *

 ** _DISCLAIMER : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à JK Rowling_**

* * *

 _ **Tristan et Iseut**_

 _[… La guerre a permis beaucoup de changements dans le monde sorcier. Les points de vue ont changé, évolué. Des grands hommes ont écrit l'histoire, le changement, que demain les enfants sorciers et moldus étudieront comme la "Grande Guerre", celle qui a rapproché les sorciers et les moldus. Être né-moldu n'est plus une tare, être un sang-pur n'est plus une marque de pureté … ]_

La neige tombait sur Londres, pareil à un ballet les flocons dansant, virevoltant au gré d'une musique que seuls eux entendaient. C'était un spectacle qu'Hermione avait toujours adoré regarder. Elle aurait pu rester des heures, simplement assise à contempler la neige, si son ordinateur portable n'avait pas émis le son typique de l'arrivée d'un nouveau message.

– _Accio_ Ordinateur.

L'ordinateur vola vers elle et vint se placer sur ses genoux. C'est la main fébrile qu'elle ouvrit le mail. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle correspondait avec un parfait inconnu. Après sa rupture avec Ron quelques mois en arrière, elle était venue s'installer chez Harry au Square et tous deux s'étaient inscrits sur un site de rencontre sorcier pour oublier leur Weasley respectif. Au début ça avait simplement été pour rire et se changer les idées. Mais c'était sans compter sur _Tristan_ qui s'était avéré être une personne remplie de culture avec qui elle pouvait parler de tout et de rien. Quelqu'un qui la comprenait quand elle parlait d'un livre ou d'une potion. Cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu était la personne qui la comprenait le mieux dans ce monde. Elle aimait échanger avec lui, attendant avec beaucoup d'impatience ses réponses. Il avait un humour particulier et des répliques cinglantes sur certain sujet. Ils avaient abordé presque tous les sujets, tous sauf la guerre qui était encore trop récente dans les esprits.

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'Hermione ouvrit le message, ne s'attendant absolument pas à la tournure qu'allait prendre cette lettre.

 _Ma très chère Iseut,_

 _Quel ne fut pas mon plaisir quand, ce matin au réveil, j'ai pu lire ta douce missive. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de pouvoir te répondre le plus rapidement possible, mais le devoir m'a appelé avant même d'être sorti de mon lit._

 _Vois-tu, Iseut, parfois je regrette de faire partie de la "haute". Je conçois parfaitement que cette phrase est prétentieuse au plus haut point, mais ce n'est pas là mon intention. Je ne te cache pas que plus jeune je l'étais, prétentieux. J'aimais me moquer des autres surtout des nés-moldus. Mea culpa. Mais comprends qu'une enfance entière sous une éducation qui pousse à cela, freine quand il s'agit d'agir autrement._

 _Je sais que nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé, que la guerre est encore trop récente même si cela fait déjà cinq ans qu'elle est terminée. Je ne suis pas fier d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait et d'avoir été ce que j'ai été. Ce n'est pas pour me trouver une excuse, encore une fois, mais souvent la façon dont nous sommes éduqués ( ont dirait que je parle d'animaux) guide notre façon de voir et de faire les choses. Je suis un sang-pur, Iseut, même si des fois je rêve d'être autre chose pour avoir vraiment le choix. Mais cela fait partie de ma vie et je dois l'accepter._

 _J'ai été du mauvais côté dans la guerre, Iseut, tu comprends ? Je suis marqué au fer rouge et toute ma vie cette marque sera là pour me rappeler ma bêtise. La suprématie du sang quelle connerie._

 _Je ne sais pas si après cette lettre j'obtiendrais une réponse, mais il fallait que je te le dise. Nous pouvons parler de tout alors j'avais besoin de te prévenir de cela._

 _J'espère, Iseut, avoir une réponse de ta part. Je suis tellement désolé, ma Iseut. Moi qui voulais un message léger, je viens de te livrer mon plus gros secret._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Tristan._

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Tristan l'homme qui la comprenait le mieux avait été un Mangemort durant la guerre. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues toutes seules sans qu'Hermione ne puisse les arrêter. C'est dans cet état qu'Harry la trouva une heure plus tard, roulée en boule et pleurant silencieusement. Le jeune homme s'approcha de son amie et lui caressa les cheveux pour la réconforter.

– Hermione, ça va aller, ma belle.

– Harry, c'est horrible, si tu savais.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le Sauveur.

– Tristan … Tristan est un ancien Mangemort.

Cette phrase glaça Hermione d'effroi. Le savoir et le dire à voix haute étaient deux choses complètement différentes. Harry se figea à cette annonce puis décida de relativiser, chose qui était difficile pour lui : généralement, c'était la jeune femme qui s'occupait de ça.

– Est-ce son seul défaut ? interrogea-t-il.

Cette question prit Hermione de court, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami lui demandait ça.

– Quel est le rapport?

– Cela fait une semaine que tu corresponds avec lui, tu m'en parles tous les jours. Tristan ceci, Tristan cela. Jamais tu ne m'as confié une seule chose négative sur lui, donc je te le demande : est-ce son seul défaut, Hermione ?

– Merci Harry, merci d'être là, lâcha-t-elle en riant.

Harry allait partir quand la jeune femme lança une phrase qui montrait qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux :

– Eurk, ça sent comme les vêtements de Dobby, ici.

– Merci Hermione, merci beaucoup.

– Qu'as-tu fais pour sentir pareil?

– J'ai visité les égouts de Londres. Avec cette neige je n'ai pas vu qu'il y avait une plaque d'égouts ouverte et je suis tombé dedans.

Sur ces paroles, Harry partit prendre une douche pour enlever cette odeur de lui. Hermione, quant à elle, partit se coucher, elle avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Le lendemain, quand elle se réveilla, sa décision était prise : elle ne voulait pas perdre cet homme qui avait toutes les qualités possibles et imaginables pour lui plaire. Elle se plaça devant son ordinateur, une tasse de café noir à ses côtés pour se donner du courage, puis elle répondit enfin à son aveu.

 _Très cher Tristan,_

 _Quel n'a pas été mon choc quand j'ai lu ta missive hier soir. Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai failli mettre un terme à notre correspondance après cela. Car je suis une née-moldue et j'ai été torturée par des sangs-purs durant cette guerre. Mais mon ami m'a posé une question qui m'a faite tout de suite changer d'avis :_

 _"Est-ce son seul défaut ?"_

 _C'est le seul défaut que je te trouve à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mais comme tu me l'as signifié, l'éducation joue beaucoup. Alors je vais t'avouer à mon tour mon histoire dans cette guerre. J'ai combattu aux côtés d'Harry Potter, j'ai été torturée pour la faiblesse de mon sang. Les partisans de Voldemort ont fait beaucoup de morts. Le mot d'ordre du côté de la lumière était "le moins de mort possible". Je fais partie de ceux qui ont le plus de sang sur les mains, après Potter._

 _Je n'ai plus de famille à part mes amis, mes parents ne savent plus qu'ils ont eu une fille. Je n'existe plus pour eux, non pas parce qu'ils m'ont reniée, mais simplement parce que je leur ai lancé à chacun le sortilège de l'oubli. Car vois-tu, Tristan, si j'avais été tuée, ils ne l'auraient sans doute jamais su et ils m'auraient pleurée toute leur vie. Alors j'ai sacrifié leur amour pour moi afin qu'ils puissent vivre heureux sans se soucier de la guerre autour d'eux. Et d'un côté, je me suis protégée aussi. Mes parents vont bien, ils s'occupent de ma sœur, ils sont heureux tous les trois._

 _Alors, Tristan, me vois-tu toujours de la même façon ? La balle est dans ton camp._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Iseut._

Hermione était heureuse de la réponse qu'elle venait de lui adresser. Leurs conversations plus légères lui manquaient mais elle était heureuse d'avoir appris ces choses-là. Il n'y avait plus de secrets entre eux. A part bien sûr leurs identités respectives.

Dix minutes à peine après avoir envoyé son message, Hermione reçut une réponse.

 _Je veux te rencontrer._

Une douche froide s'abattit sur la jeune femme. Le rencontrer, mais pour quoi faire ? Le côté Gryffondor de la jeune femme prit le dessus avant même qu'elle puisse peser le pour et le contre.

 _D'accord. Samedi 17h00 à la librairie Foyles dans le Londres moldu._

La réponse fut immédiate.

 _Je serais là._

Une nouvelle page de leur histoire allait s'écrire dans quatre jours. Bien qu'heureuse, la sorcière avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Leur amitié pourrait-elle résister à ça?

Les quatre jours parurent interminables pour Hermione, elle n'avait pas réussi à se plonger dans ses révisions, ni n'avait eu la moindre nouvelle de Tristan. Ses examens pour devenir médicomage approchaient à grands pas et tout ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, c'était relire les mails échangés entre elle et Tristan.

Il était seize heures quand Hermione s'apprêta à partir pour son rendez-vous. Mais l'arrivée fracassante de Buck dans le jardin l'interrompit. Hermione aperçut Harry sur le dos de l'hippogriffe et alla à sa rencontre :

– Hein, tu es encore en vie, ouistiti ? demanda t-elle à Buck, avant d'éclater de rire.

– Tes surnoms me désespèrent, Hermione. Tu es une femme très intelligente, belle et drôle, mais tu es complètement nulle pour trouver un surnom.

– Je ne te permets pas Harry, s'offusqua la sorcière.

– Tu ne me le permets pas, mais si tu continues à rester avec moi tu risques d'être en retard à ton rendez-vous.

N'ayant que peu le temps de se lancer dans un long discours, Hermione choisit de lui tirer la langue. Simple et efficace. Puis, elle abandonna un Harry stupéfait.

Trois quarts d'heure pus tard, Hermione arriva devant la librairie. Elle rentra et se plaça dans la section de laquelle on pouvait lire un livre en consommant du thé. Un quart d'heure après, un jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise en face d'elle. Quand elle releva la tête pour dire bonjour à son correspondant, le choc marqua son visage.

– Malfoy…, murmura-t-elle.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait devant elle, en chair et en os. Plus beau que jamais. Ses cheveux blonds avait poussé depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Il n'utilisait plus de gel, les laissant retomber sur ses épaules sans aucun artifice. Elle avait l'impression que ses yeux gris la décryptaient avec une acuité surprenante, chose qui la perturba beaucoup. Elle baissa les yeux, un geste qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

– Granger, répondit-il avec un sourire un coin, lui faisant relever la tête.

– C'est impossible. Comment … ?

– Pour une Miss je-sais-tout, tu ne connais pas la réponse ? la taquina-t-il.

Draco n'avait pas l'air surpris de la voir, ce qui étonna Hermione. Il avait eu des doutes au fil de leurs échanges, puis à la lecture de son dernier mail, il avait eu sa confirmation. Iseut était Hermione Granger.

– Tu avais deviné, n'est-ce pas, Malfoy? demanda la sorcière.

– J'ai eu la confirmation dans le dernier mail échangé, mais oui, je me doutais que c'était toi, répondit Draco.

– Alors que fais-tu ici? Tu es là pour te moquer de la pauvre née-moldue? cracha-t-elle, sous la colère de ne pas avoir deviné à temps.

– Je n'ai plus quinze ans, et …, commença à dire Malfoy avant d'être coupé par Hermione.

– Cela t'a bien fait rire, n'est-ce pas? Faire tomber dans tes filets la pauvre sang-de-bourbe de Granger, craqua Hermione les yeux plein de larmes.

L'héritier Malfoy fit un geste vers elle pour la réconforter, mais elle l'esquiva.

– Pourquoi as-tu fait semblant de t'intéresser à nos conversations si tu savais que c'était moi? demanda la jeune femme.

– Car nos conversation me plaisaient réellement et que ça ne me gênait en rien que ce soit toi. Je te ne cacherai pas qu'au début c'était plus pour t'embêter, mais je me suis laissé prendre à mon propre piège. J'attendais tes mails avec impatience, j'adorais écrire mes missives. Plus on parlait et plus j'espérais qu'Iseut soit bien Hermione Granger. J'étais un con, Hermione, un véritable con quand on était ensemble à Poudlard, je le conçois mais j'ai changé.

– Comment pourrais-je te croire ? demanda-t-elle.

– Potter ne t'avait pas posé une question ? Mon seul défaut ? Avoir été un mangemort. Ou alors me détestes-tu parce que je suis un Serpentard ? Ou simplement parce que je suis moi ? Répond-moi, Hermione, quel est mon tort ?

– Mais même si aujourd'hui je te crois, qu'allons-nous faire ? s'interrogea la jeune femme.

– C'est de ça dont tu as le plus peur ? De l'entente que l'on aura avec nos amis respectifs ? Hermione je vais me répéter, mais nous n'avons plus quinze ans. Je travaille avec ton meilleur ami, je le vois pratiquement tous les jours et regarde : aucune de nous n'a essayé de tuer l'autre.

– Tu bosses avec Harry? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

– Bien sur, tu devrais peut être faire plus attention à lui. Il est au petit soin pour toi depuis ta rupture avec l'enfant-né-laideron.

– Tu as renouvelé tes insultes, plaisanta-t-elle pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

– Weasmoche devenait trop simple. Je suis très doué pour les surnoms, se vanta Draco.

– Mais moi aussi, répliqua Hermione.

La jeune femme ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était en train de plaisanter avec Malfoy comme elle le faisait avec Tristan. Draco, lui, était ravi de la tournure de la conversation.

– Prouve-le-moi, donne-moi le premier surnom qui te vient à l'esprit.

– Horrible Pirate, répliqua Hermione du tac-au-tac.

– Tu n'as pas mieux , noisette de mon cœur ? se moqua le serpentard.

– Draco, arrête de te moquer de moi! lança Hermione sans se rendre compte qu'elle venait enfin de l'appeler par son prénom.

Leur conversation continua ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture de la librairie, puis elle se poursuivit dans un restaurant à côté, où Hermione se laissa porter par le son de la voix de Draco. Elle en oublia son passé sombre et ne vit devant elle que l'homme qu'il était devenu. Un homme bien, un homme aimant. Ce fut seulement vers vingt-trois heures qu'il la raccompagna au Square Grimmaurd.

Harry, qui avait attendu qu'elle rentre, partit se coucher quand il les vit arriver, un sourire désespéré sur le visage : il allait avoir Draco Malfoy, Serpentard, dans sa famille. Le principal pour lui c'était que sa meilleure amie soit heureuse. Il avait hâte de vivre les futurs repas de "Famille" mais surtout de voir la tête de Ron quand il l'apprendrait. Le Sauveur jeta un dernier regard au futur couple et vit Hermione dans les bras de Draco leurs lèvres étroitement liées. C'est en rentrant dans sa chambre qu'il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de trouver quelqu'un aussi. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit une invitation à dîner.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, Hermione plongea son regard dans celui de Draco.

– Je vais tomber amoureuse de toi, Draco.

– Fais-le vite alors, car de mon côté c'est déjà le cas, Hermione.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus voici le résumé et les mots que je devais placer ^^

Mots ou phrases : 

" Urk, ça sent comme les vêtements de Dobby."

" Hein ! Tu es encore en vie Ouistiti ?"

" Horrible Pirate"

"Noisette de mon coeur "

"Enfant, né Laideron".

Le contexte : 

Hermione, qui est en peine d'amour à cause de Ron, décide de s'incrire sur un site de rencontre sorcier, dont mes comptes sont anonymes. Hermione rencontre un homme charmant qui a tout pour lui plaire, mais une fois qu'elle le rencontre, elle tombe sur son ancien pire ennemi.

 **Voilà voilà ! Merci encore à Jelyel pour la correction. La page prompt de Poudlard et bien sur Pizza77 pour son défi.**

 **Je reviendrais bientôt pour d'autres histoires =)**

 **Shade D**


End file.
